Halloween Party Fun
by CaNdYxxFrEaK
Summary: i suck at sums! Matt and Mello have a little fun in the bathroom at Near's Halloween Party


MATTS P.O.V

The sun's shining through the curtain of the window. I groan when the light hits my face "Goddamn stupid sun" I need a cigarette I grabbed one from beside my bed and lit it. Ah sweet nicotine. Hmm I wonder where's Mello I pull myself up from the bed and head over to the closet grabbing my famous striped shirt and my jeans. I don't see Mello in the living room but there's a note on the table.

_ Matt,_

_ I went out to get some more chocolate and while I'm gone_

_ Clean up your fucking room it looks _

_ Like a trash heap_

_ Mello_

I groan. Damn chores I wonder when Mello will get back it's pretty boring here and I don't feel like cleaning my room right now. Time to play some Tekken I grab the controller from off the couch and turned on the tv this will ease my boredom while he's gone.

~45 minutes later~

"Matt I'm home" Mello walks in carrying a bag of course filled with his chocolate. I notice all my cigarettes from the pack I had is gone. Damn I should have called him to tell him to get me more cigarettes…fuck. "Matt did you clean your room" double fuck I forgot to clean my room "Well….no"

"Damnit Matt your such a lazy ass" Mello disappears into the bedroom. I pause my game and shut off the tv. Well looks like it's time to clean my room now .Ugh. I walk into my bedroom and start piling dirty clothes into the hamper and shoveling trash into a small bin. "Phew" I sigh as I finish cleaning my room. I walk out into the living room, Mello was already on the couch eating his chocolate bar in such a suggestive manner I couldn't help but stare, his pink tongue darted out to lick the bar up and down before snapping off a piece with his teeth leaving smudges of chocolate at the corner of his lips. Mello takes notice of me standing there mouth agape. "Matt what the hell are you staring at?"

"N-nothing just spaced out a bit" I walk over to the couch and seat myself next to Mello.

I whipped out my psp and started to play Mario cart. I cast a glance at Mello every few seconds. Damn does he look hot sometimes I just want to ravish his body in every way imaginable. Mello's voice broke me from my trance "Matt why do you keep staring at me it's getting annoying" Mello's brows furrowed. I didn't even realize I was staring at him, guess I got too caught up in thought, "Sorry Mello I've been spacing out a lot today"

"Whatever" Mello sighs and gets up off the couch "I'm going to take a shower" Mello walks into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. My mind starts to wander of images of Mello's naked wet form, his hair damp and sticking to his face and… NO stop it! Matt I _already_ have a growing problem in my pants. I don't need to get any harder. After a couple of minutes I hear the water stop and Mello emerges from the bathroom nothing but a towel hanging loosely on his hips water dripping from his hair to his chest. My pants just tightened even more than necessary. I think I might just rape him. "Matt what the fuck is your problem stop staring at me or I'll rip your eyes out" shit. I really need to stop staring at him he looks pissed now. I see him walk into our bedroom and shut the door. Okay looks like I need a cold shower. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water I step inside and shut the curtain. I lean against the tile wall and grasp my dick im my hand "Ugh…..oh" I stroke myself lightly at first but soon pictures of Mello flash in my head I stroke faster "Ah…ah Nng M-Mello" I start thrusting into my hand imagining it was Mello's hand pumping me instead of my own I finally come all over the shower walls after I clean myself up. I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Then slipping my clothes back on "Matt I just got a call from Near he wants us to come to a Halloween party tomorrow" Oh right I forgot Halloweens tomorrow "Alright what time and can we wear costumes!" I ask excitedly what I was thinking of going as Axel for Halloween. Deal with it. "6:00 and of course you can wear a costume idiot, we've gotta go costume shopping so… put your shoes on and lets go" Mello walks over to the table and grabs the keys to the car. I run to the bedroom and shove on my combat boots and follow Mello out the door.

After we arrive to some place called spirits I head over to the isle with all the costumes in it. I take notice of various items such as colorful wings and fake knives along the way I quickly make my way over to the back and look for the items I need for my costume. I finally find the stuff I was looking for. And head to the dressing room I also see Mello going into the one next to mine. I wonder what he's going as. After having struggled to get my costume on I exit from the little room. "Hey Mello come out, and let me see what your going as" Mello walked out of the dressing room and my jaw automatically drops. He was wearing a black lingerie, a long black tail was hanging from the back of the bottoms and a pair of black ears adorned the top of his head, there were black fishnet stockings on his long legs and he also had on knee high boots. I think I started drooling. "I know…I'm sexy" he says smirking then walks back in to change back into his leather. I stay glued to the spot for a couple seconds more before moving to change back in my regular attire too. After we both have our costumes. We head to the front desk to pay, we sped back home and after five flights of stairs I was exhausted I soon as I got the door open I trudged to my bedroom and fell face first on the mattress. I hear Mello chuckle and then sleep envelopes me.

"Matt…Matt! Wake up shit head"

"huh?" I mumble groggily. Today is Halloween. WOOT. I can't wait to see Mello In his black cat costume again. Mmmm. "The party remember it's already 5:30 now come on and get ready, you overslept" Mello mumbled something about me and my laziness then went to grab his costume. I got up and snatched the Axel costume off the desk and went into the bathroom. Damn these pants I keep getting stuck trying to get them on. After minutes of flopping around I some how managed to get them on and walk out of the bathroom. I see Mello's got his costume on too I take a moment to let my eyes roam his body then we exit the apartment making our way over to my _very_ beautiful car. Oh how I love it so. I slip into the drivers seat and zoom off. When we arrive I spot tables full of food and decorations everywhere I also noted the many Halloween songs playing throughout the room " Hello Matt and Mello I'm pleased that you came" I saw Near's eyes tracing Mello's curves through the tight Black garment. I felt a twinge of jealousy course through me. I cast a glare towards Near hoping he'd back off. Mello's mine Near….. he might not know it yet but he's mine and I plan on ramming his tight ass tonight hopefully.

"_Mattttttiieeeee Mellllloooooo~" _oh no Misa's here "I'm so glad you guys are here, you guys looks sooooo cute especially you Mello aren't you just super kawaii" we listened to Misa talk for a couple of more minute before I silently pleaded for Mello to make her stop. "Hey Misa I think Lights calling you"

Misa gasped "Really oh well I can't keep my Lighty-kins waiting byeee~"

"Finally she's gone I thought I was gonna tear my ears off" No for real I seriously think I was just gonna rip them off.

"God she's so fucking annoying" Mello pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I heard Light announce that we all were gonna play hide and go seek. Really. We're really gonna play hide and seek. God I wonder what went through his head when he suggested this

"Okay lets form teams it'll be like man hunt" I really am not in the mood to play hide and seek but…

"Now….we have Near, Light and Misa and then we Have Matt, Mello and L got it" Light rambled explaining the rules to all of us. He seriously thinks we don't know the rules to hide and seek." My team will seek and your team will hide now let's PLAY!" all three of us ran around trying to find places to hide I ducked underneath a table cloth and saw Mello hide in a closet filled with furry coats. "8…9...10 ready or not here we come" I can't help but think Light sounds really childish saying that, I snicker at that thought but quickly stifle my laughter with my hand don't want to be found now do I. I heard a loud "aha!" come from across the table I think Misa found someone already, I scooted further back under the table praying I didn't get caught. I heard footsteps coming my way "Please for the love of Zelda don't let them find me" I whispered to myself. The footsteps stopped for a minute right by my hiding spot. I tried not to move then after a couple of agonizing seconds they moved away from the table to look in another direction "Thank god" I think I said that a little too loudly cause after did I heard the same approaching footsteps. ugh me and my loud mouth. "GOTCHA!" i jumped a mile high in the air hitting my head in the process "Ow son of a fuck"

"Found you Matty, now come on we still have to find Mello we can't find him anywhere" I get out from the spot under the table. And start to search around "I swear Mello is a fucking ninja" really it's like he's lurking in the shadows in hiding watching us…examining his prey, stalking them then just when we're not expecting it he pounces. Okay now I'm a bit scared seeing as how it just got darker and we have a hiding Mello somewhere in the shadows. Trust me you'd be scared too.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and I immediately froze. I turned my head in slow-mo like you see in those horror movies when the girl turns around just to come face to face with the beast. I see the silhouette of a person, then I hear a low demon sounding voice "Come play with me Matt"

"AAAHHHH" I shriek cowering away I hear a bit of laughter so I open my eyes to see Mello coming towards me "Did I scare you"

"Mello you bastard" Mello snorts

"you're a wuss Matt"

"Hmph" I stick my lip out in a pout and yell to the others that I found him "Where were you Mello we searched everywhere" L questioned a lollipop sticking out of his mouth

"I was In the closet" he simply nodded. after 10 more minutes of playing hiding seek Misa finally suggested that we all should play truth or dare. Truth or dare's not so bad it _is_ fun to watch other people do some crazy shit. So we all sit down. "okay Near truth or dare" Misa asked

"Truth" it's so likely that Near would choose truth

"have you ever kissed someone" Near shook his head . well he is an anti-social albino sheep after all

"Mello truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have a full on make-out session with Matt" oh my god. Holy shit is Mello going to do it I sure hope so, he never backs away from a dare never. I whip my head around but realize my face is inches away from Mello's. I see him smirk and lean in. it feels like forever before our lips finally touch. Mello's hand comes up to tangle in my hair and I put my hands on his waist forcing him closer to me. I lick his bottom lip asking him for permission to come inside. Without a moments hesitation he obliges. My tongue searches his mouth memorizing it, he tastes like chocolate, and I find that taste extremely good especially when it's from Mello, I move my hands down to squeeze his ass and apparently this gesture surprised him judging from that cute little squeak I heard. We finally broke apart because even I need oxygen to live. I look at Mello we were both thinking the same,I look around to see every one staring at us wide eyed and open mouthed. I turn back to Mello gaining some confidence "Lets…go…to the…bathroom" I whisper heatedly we stand up. "we'll be right back" I say as we both start to walk to the bathroom when we both enter,

I lock the door turning to Mello with a predatory gaze I roughly grab him by his hair and slam him against the wall smashing our lips together teeth smashing and tongues battling for dominance I of course won, I grinded our hips together earning a sexy little moan from Mello, wanting to hear more of those noises I broke apart from the kiss sucking on his neck. I hear Mello groan as I start to suck harder leaving a nice little hickey from me, I bite down a bit harder now tasting metallic Mello tastes so good. I pull his hair a little "Ah"

I can tell he likes it. I turn him around so I can take off the Black lingerie I slip it off his shoulders revealing a nicely toned chest and well defined abs. I lick down his chest stopping to suck on one of his rose buds swirling my tongue around it as I'm doing that I slip my hand in the small underwear he's wearing and stroke him lightly "ohh….ngh" I crouch down on the floor in front of Mello removing the offending cloth out of my way. I take Mello's dick into my mouth sucking on the head while my tongue strokes the underside of his cock. Mello's hands fly to my hair holding it tightly I bob my head up and down deep throating him "Ngh….oh god"

I stroke the area I can't fully take into my mouth and continue bobbing my head until Mello cums hard down my throat I swallow it eagerly. I get up and struggle to remove my clothes, when I get them off I hold three fingers up to him "suck" I command him. He takes them willingly into his mouth making sure to get them lubed up. I finally take my fingers away when I think their good enough, I thrust my fingers into his entrance. I see Mello wince and he tenses up "Relax it'll get better" I reassure him. after moments of prodding around searching for that spot that will make him shudder with pleasure I hear Mello moan loudly "AH Matt there"

_Found it_ I continue to stretch him and hit his prostate, when I think he's good and stretched I remove my fingers, he whimpers at the loss but I quickly replace my fingers with something much bigger, I place my head at his entrance and slowly push in groaning at the feeling._ Oh god he's so unbelievably tight. _It took all of my strength not to pound him into oblivion, he takes a few seconds waiting to adjust. "Move" that's the only thing I need to hear to start slamming into him repeatedly "Ah….a-ah….ngh ohhhh" I place my hands on his hips, nails digging into the skin trying to go deeper, he wraps his legs around my waist and claws down my back, "ahh…M-matt…Harder" he pants, I oblige and start thrusting into him rapidly burying my face in his shoulder. The pleasure is unimaginable I can't even think straight " Ahhhh…..nn… uhn…ohh" His moaning is making me go crazy I'm so turned on right now, I continue to ram his ass into the tile wall, my eyes squeezed shut. I take my face out of his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Mello what I see is such an erotic image Mello's hair is soaking wet sticking to his forehead and neck, his full pink lips parted, a sheen of sweat covering his body making his skin glisten, a pink blush is spread throughout his face and his eyes are closed in pure bliss I groan at the sight, and capture Mello's lips in a longing kiss sucking his tongue "Mmf" Mello pulls away

"Ma-att I-I'm going too….." Mello doesn't get to finish his sentence when he releases all over our stomachs, Mello's walls tighten around me, sending me over the edge, I see white as I release my seed into Mello slowing my thrusts before stopping completely. As I regain my breath I pull out of him, and set us both down on the tile floor, I close my eyes, panting hard "Did you guys have a good time~" Misa's voice sounded through the door, I snapped my eyes open "Yeah we did" I said huskily, outside the door I heard Misa squeal. Fucking yaoi fangirl. I pull myself up and pick Mello up bridal style. We're definitely gonna need a shower. I turn on the faucet and set the water to hot and we both step inside. When we finish cleaning ourselves up and put our normal clothes back on. No point In putting on the costumes again. we walk back to the group and set ourselves down.

Everyone was staring at us with the biggest fucking grin on their faces, except for Near he looks a bit jealous. Ha take that you fucking snowball. I thought in triumph. I see Light slide up next to Mello

"So Mello….how was it from the way you were moaning I could tell it was amazing" Light whispered though I still heard him, Mello blushed a light pink

"Fuck you Light"

I laugh a little at Mello's embarrassment. He's so cute, I can't wait to get home Mello doesn't know but I secretly have a whole bunch of toys I'd _love_ to try out on my new uke.


End file.
